


Cursed

by Vilevilewitch



Category: souichi diary of curses, 伊藤潤二『コレクション』 | Ito Junji Collection (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, Short, Stuffing, Weight Gain, but - Freeform, chubby souichi, could be an x reader thing, depending on what the response is?, fat kink, i'm garbage, random thing, real short currently, wg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilevilewitch/pseuds/Vilevilewitch
Summary: Hi, welcome to my nonsense. Trash on me, please. I need it. Or tell me if you want me to continue it for some wild reason. Also hella short.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my nonsense. Trash on me, please. I need it. Or tell me if you want me to continue it for some wild reason. Also hella short.

Souichi couldn’t fit into his pants. It was a bit of a shock to the adult male as he tugged at his pants, laying down mind you, with perspiration gathering at his forehead. He should’ve known better than to flee to a western country where Fuichi or his family couldn’t find him. He should’ve known better than to keep going to that cafe every day and getting ‘complementary’ treats from the cashier while ordering the sugariest drink on the menu. Now he couldn’t fit into his pants, and an unsightly stomach bulge and his thickened thighs that now threaten to start to rub together. Yet still, a part of his mind wanted to get another drink and treat.

“That damn cashier must’ve put a curse on me.” He sits up and grumbles to himself. His hand moves to his stomach as he gently pushes in the fat with animosity slowly building up in his heart. “Cursed me! I the great Souichi, cursed! And the gall! The gall!” He stands up and shrugs off his pants before shuffling into his closet. “Heheheheheheh! I can always go old school on the fucker.” He pulls out a rusty hammer along with a blank doll. “Or I could make the jerk be a slave to me and cater to my every whim. He leans out of the closet and grabs his grimoire off of the dresser. “Oh what ways I could get back. Hmmm,” He flips through pursuing through the book his anger now reaching its peak. “No.” He shuts the book close before laying it back down on the dresser. He walks out and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a complimentary shirt and shrugs it on. Grimacing at his reflection in the mirror. 

He needed to get new pants first, and a drink. He reasoned that he needed to go out and grab watch the vile cashier before giving the perfect curse to cause as tailored trouble as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe was situated in the heart of the historical district. It had something to do with one of the American Wars Souichi could care less about, but it did make him a tidy profit from all the thrill-seeking tourists wanting a scare. The cafe’s storefront had a variety of plants planted outside or sitting on the large windows indoors, it made the shop more inviting he supposed as he pushed the door open hearing the gentle ring of the bell tied to the upper corner.

“Hey! I am actually in need of you!” The Barista scurries over with a bright smile catching Souichi off guard, truly this character had no fear. “So I’ve been trying some recipes and I feel like I need a taste tester. If you like it you can eat it! Does that sound good?” Damn it. There was no way Souichi could say no to that. Especially with the magical quality, he’s experienced. Besides, he will need some sugar to stay up late tonight to pull off the curse. So he nods and he is lead to a booth before being presented with a thick slice of white-chocolate cheesecake with two sugar covered raspberries on top. 

It was delicious, he had to give them that. “It’s fantastic (y/n).” He says in between the first and second bite. “You have really outdone yourself.” His feedback only makes them smile and start explaining the trials and tribulations of perfecting the dish, but Souichi could tell their eyes were locked on him finishing up the dessert.

“Oh, you're done! Can you try another one real quick?” He didn’t even reply when they got up and scurried off to get him another dish, this one was a tart of some sort with gummy worms resting on the hunk he was given. “So….” He supposed another bite couldn’t hurt and besides, maybe the magician was going to beg for mercy. “I was wondering if you wanted to ya know…. Ummm… meet me outside my shop after closing? We can go to like my place and I can order some food and we can watch a movie. If you wanted to of course.” A blush slowly crept up, but Souichi was busy polishing off the divine Tarte, only hearing their words. This could work. He could get a hair fiber to make his revenge that more potent. 

“Of course! I’d love to do that. What time do you need me here?” He slides the plate on top of the cheesecake one, he supposed that was enough calories to suffice his meals for the rest of the day. But the fact that not even a minute goes by about six different cupcakes is placed in front of him. He needed to refuse because he needed to lose the fat. But the red velvet one looked a bit too tempting along with the strawberry. And he could wait until after he has gotten all his cursing materials to deal with them. Besides when he does get done he doubts they’ll be able to continue running this business, so why not indulge a little. 

Then a little became a lot. He should’ve stopped after the first six cupcakes, maybe he could’ve said no after the next set. But then the brownies and fudge came along with the complimentary coffee. By the time he was done taste-testing his stomach bulged out in discomfort from eating too much. He knew he could not get up if he didn’t want the damned sorcerer seeing their handy work done on him, and maybe he also didn’t want to move much. Really wanted to nod off or light a cigar. 

“Thank you again! Like I’m so glad that everything tasted good!” Souichi gave an easy smile before slowly nodding. “Would you like anything else? Because I do have leftovers. Or….” They trail off before touching him gently in the back. “You didn’t have to eat that much! Here let me get you up the stairs in my apartment! You can rest for a bit.” A blush hits his cheeks. Damn! They noticed. Feeling humiliated the rage that was with him this morning came back so of course, he accepted their offer to have access to their living quarters. So he quickly, well as quick as he could, ducked into the kitchen and made his way upstairs following the barista behind. 

He was ecstatic when he sat down on the couch, the stairs had taken more of a toll on him than he originally thought. But he could rest until the swelling went down then he could scour the place for any DNA to use in his course. He just needed to rub his stomach and quell it and not eat the leftover treats that are set on the table for guests to eat. He would stay strong and….. Well maybe a bite couldn’t hurt now, could it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH I just need this in the world rn tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments.

Souichi woke up when he felt something being draped over him, sleepily cracking his eyes he saw a blue throw draped around him. He also noticed that (y/n) was quietly sitting next to him. He silently cursed himself for deciding to eat those cookies and closing his eyes for just a moment, but he shut them quickly as he saw their head move upwards towards him.

“God, he looks so cute sleeping. Fuck. I am way over my head with this date. I mean what if I ruin it forever with this, but why does he have to be so cute.” Souichi’s body tensed up as he realized that maybe this barista wasn’t out to get him but to date him. “I need to wake him up though he’ll fucking think it’s super creepy if he wakes up to me watching him.” When he feels his shoulder being tapped he knows that’s his cue to wake up. Slowly he opens his eyes and gives a smirk to (y/n). “Hey, I finished closing up a few minutes ago. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a horror film or something like that for movie night, and I ordered pizza. I got a regular cheese and meat lover with some cheesy bread. I….uhh can order something else if you want!”

“Oh no, it’s fine! I don’t mind at all! And I do love a good horror film, what did you have in mind?” In the back, if his head he noted that his stomach was once again empty and was a little too excited at the idea of pizza, but the majority of him wanted to get laid first and foremost, it had been years since he’d last fucked, and the mere thought of getting laid tonight excited him a little, he was a man after all. “And may I say that you look delightful tonight.” He was laying it on thick, and by the smile, he was given it was working. He adjusts himself and crosses his leg to try and cover up the bulge of a stomach.

“Well have you ever watched the movie Halloween? I’m not sure if you guys had it in Japan, I know you’ve only been here like a year?” He nods, how astutely observant of them. “If you don’t want to watch that I’m sure we can pick something else out!” (y/n) adds in as they jump up.

“I do not think I’ve seen Halloween, so I’d love to try it out.” He watches you smile before excusing yourself to go grab some drinks, he couldn’t help but notice your ass as you walked into the kitchen and bent over to grab two sodas out. You returned just as the back door rang alerting you both to the delivery guy.

“Let me get the movie ready to go, you help yourself.” (y/n) says before sitting down two large boxes with a third smaller one top. He decides to make himself look courteous and spreads the boxes out before selecting one cheese slice. But after the first bite his eyes were once locked into your figure as you connected the computer to the tv. Not to say the pizza wasn’t good, quite the opposite really. If he was quite honest with himself the pizza was fantastic with the nice crisp crust and perfectly melted cheese; he was a little disappointed when he bit the final piece of crust and had no more. He could just grab another slice, be he was going to diet, and lose the damned paunch. Well maybe he could treat himself to one more, if he played his cards right he would be getting some form of exercise tonight. So, he reached in and grabbed a slice of the meat lovers.

(Pov change to y/n)

  
  


You flicked the lights off and hurriedly sat next to him. “The opening lasts a bit, and trying to skip it always makes it lag and freeze, so we get to see who John Carpentered employed!” You added cheerfully cracking open their drink and taking a small sip. You honestly doubted that your nerves would be able to deal with anything other than a fizzy soda going down your throat tonight. You had been crushing on Souichi since he first rolled into town, teeth clamped down on a cigar and hair slicked back. And the crush only intensified when you heard his voice. But you decided against acting on it for as long as you could.

Then you couldn’t take it anymore when he came in today. His hair unstyled and his pants cozy with the stomach gently pressing against it. You were planning on trying out the treats by yourself today, but you couldn’t resist the idea of feeding him. Make him grow a little bit more. You were ecstatic when he accepted your date invitation and horny when you realized that he was stuffed full of your treats. Now, he’s sitting next to you eating a slice of pizza acting like he didn’t just bloat himself out just hours before.

Halloween was your safe bet, you didn’t have to focus on it to know the plot and all you had to do was listen to the character dialogue to know which part you were at. Which was good because you just had to watch him eat this time.

Slowly you take another sip and out of the corner of your eye you notice his second slice is almost done, but you doubt he noticed it his eyes focused on the movie. So carefully you pull out another cheese slice and offer it to him once he takes the last bite. His eyes dart down for a moment before he shrugs and takes it. In the same motion, you feel his free armrest on your shoulders and you figured it was your cue to slide in a little closer. Offering an alternating slice of meat lovers pizza when he finished up his second slice.

This went on for a while, your eyes were subtly glued to him watching every bite is taken and the bulge of his stomach start to descend more and more forward. A part of you briefly wondered how much he can eat in one go. But you didn’t want to creep him out, no you wanted to be a bit more subtle and just offer him more slices and make him think he’s the one who stuffed himself. You notice his hand slowly drip down to your chest resting gently on it, so you move in a little more, offering up another slice of pizza to him.

It was about two-thirds of the way in that you both realized that he had devoured the two pizzas. You saw his pale face flushing up and a small sliver of skin poke out from his stretched out shirt. He looks at you and opens his mouth but you decided to cut him off.

“Need me to rub it?” He nods before averting his eyes back to the screen. Good Gracious he was fucking full, you could feel the heat radiating from his stomach as you made soft little circles. You bite your lower lip and for a moment you let your hornyness get the best of you. “You did so well.” You hoped he didn’t hear you, but the flush darkening told you otherwise, making you flushed too. But as you were looking away, you noticed his cock was hard and this emboldened you.

So you close your eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek, making his breath hitch. Opening your eyes you continue to rub his stomach as he turns to look at you letting you go in for the lips.

Your second hand slowly creeps down his pants and finds his shaft. Slowly you start stroking it causing him to let out a soft moan. You turn your body away from the screen, fuck this was getting to be too much. You continue rubbing it slowly while kissing him, whispering compliments into his ear. You knew that your job was done when he sputtered out a ‘“fuck” and came in his pants. So he hasn’t had sex in a while, that thought made you smile a bit.

“Want to stay the night?” You offer as his body relaxes. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning.”

“T-That sounds great.” He whispers out.


End file.
